


Crash Into Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 Fight or Flight, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck can't sleep and winds up driving around. He finds himself outside a familiar house.





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Crash Into Me (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784311) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



They tell him to go home. That he’s had a long day and he should get some rest. That Maddie is going to be safe in the hospital. She needs her rest too, and visiting hours are over. Buck knows they’re right. He gets it.

But he still can’t go home. He drives past there and his skin itches. He can’t make himself stop. So he just keeps driving.

He’s not really surprised when he finds himself parked outside the familiar house. He just sits there, watching the stillness for a moment. He’s not sure if he really planned to go in. Not until he gets the text.

“If you’re going to creepily watch my house, you might as well come inside.”

He smiles.

He turns off the car and pockets his phone, heading up the familiar path to the door. It opens before he has a chance to knock. And then Eddie is there, looking out at him with that fond smile of his. Buck feels like he can breathe for the first time in hours. Something he tries not to think about.

“Maddie’s fine, she’s safe.”

“I heard,” Eddie says. He moves away from the door, allowing Buck to come in. “Is everything else okay?”

“Yeah,” Buck says. He wonders if Eddie believes him. He doesn’t sound all that convincing to himself. “She’s okay. They told me to go. But I just… I couldn’t go back there tonight. I couldn’t go sleep in the place where Maddie was attacked and Chimney was almost killed. I couldn’t do it.”

“That’s understandable,” Eddie tells him. “You’ve been through a lot today.”

“Have I? Because compared to everyone else I’ve had it easy, I shouldn’t be the one who is barely keeping it together here.”

“You almost lost one of your best friends and your sister, you’re allowed to not be okay Buck.”

Eddie rests a hand on his shoulder, and Buck just crumbles. He stumbles forward. The only thing that stops him from hitting the floor is Eddie’s arms wrapping around him and keeping him up.

Eddie holds him as he cries, his hands fisted tightly into Eddie’s t-shirt and his face pressed against his neck. It’s as if all the feelings he’s pushing down have finally come to the surface. All the pain and fear and desperation. It’s all just there.

All Eddie does is hold him close, running his hands soothingly down his back and into his hair.

“It’s okay. Let it go. I’ve got you.”

Buck pulls back to look at him. He has no doubt he looks like a mess. But Eddie he looks soft and relaxed. And Buck just wants to be closer.

“You always do,” Buck whispers. He runs his fingers along Eddie’s jaw. The real meaning behind the words hangs there between them.

Eddie’s hand comes up to cover his, but he doesn’t push him away. He holds him close, as his fingers brush across Buck’s knuckles. He leans his forehead against Buck’s and takes a deep breath. “I always will.”

That’s all he can give right now. They both know it. For now it’s enough. It’s enough to know that they have each other in their corner, always there to keep them steady,

“You have to be tired,” Eddie says a little while later.

“I think I’m so tired that I don’t even feel tired anymore,” Buck says.

Eddie laughs, “Yeah you’re definitely reaching the delirious stage.”

Buck gently swats at him, “Shut up.”

“I was going to be nice enough to offer you a place to crash…”

“Oh god. Please. I don’t want to spend the night driving around,” Buck says.

“Come on.”

Eddie leads him down the hall to his bedroom. He gives Buck some clothes to change into, and Buck tries not to think about the fact that these are Eddie’s clothes that he’s wearing. He finds Eddie in his room pulling the comforter down on his bed.

“You can sleep here,” Eddie says, turning his head towards him.

“You don’t have to give to your bed,” Buck tells him. “I probably won’t be sleeping much. I just didn’t want to be alone tonight.”

“So you won’t be.”

Eddie pushes him towards the bed, and Buck frowns. He doesn’t fight as he gently shoves him down on the mattress. Not when Eddie crawls in next to him. He lays on his back and looks up at the ceiling. Buck mirrors his position.

“Thank you,” Buck whispers.

“For what?”

_Thank you for letting me stay here. Thank you for knowing exactly what I needed. Thank you for being here. Thank you for caring about me._

Buck glances over at him, giving him a tired smile. “Everything.”

* * *

 

He wakes up feeling warm and content. There are strong arms around him, keeping him tucked against something firm and solid. Something that’s moving underneath his head. The moment he realizes where he is, his eyes snap open.

He’s immediately met with the sight of Christopher.

“Hi Buck.”

Buck clears his throat but doesn’t move. He’s almost afraid to. “Hi buddy.”

“Did you get scared last night?”

“Why would you think I was scared?” Buck asks him.

“My dad always holds me when I’m scared,” Christopher tells him.

He feels Eddie’s arms tighten around him, signaling he’s awake. He makes no move to push him off.

“I was scared,” Buck tells him. “And your dad helped me through it. Made me feel safe.”

“He’s good at that.”

Buck lifts his head to look at Eddie. He’s already watching him. He looks even softer now than the night before. Buck’s worried about how all of this can go. Worried that now that the feelings are out there he’s not going to be able to keep them at bay.

Then Eddie smiles at him, kind and reassuring. His hand squeezes his hip. He knows he’s not alone in this. Whatever happens, they’ll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
